maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gotthardbahn-Anlage Reichelshofen
intern Weblinks dazu / Siehe auch * Wikipedia: Gotthardbahn * gotthardbahn-2 * Kartenausschnitt Airolo * NEAT – Alptransit * gotthard-modellbahn.de (Köttgen GmbH ?) ---- mini|Gesamte Strecke der GotthardbahnDatei:LongitudinalProfileGotthardtbahnAndTunnelSwitzerland.jpg|Profil der Gotthardbahn Die Modelleisenbahn Faszination Gotthardbahn ist eine Modelleisenbahn-Dauerausstellung unter dem einzigen Thema Gotthardbahn (1882, Gebirgsstrecke in der Zentralschweiz, seit 1916 elektrifiziert, seit 1965 durchgehend zweispurig). Es geht dabei um die letzten 30 km des Nordanstiegs hoch zum Scheiteltunnel dieser wichtigen europäischen Nord-Süd-Bahnstrecke. Der Name des Teilstücks lautet auch Gotthard-Nordrampe. Bereits ein Jahr nach der Eröffnung erreichte die Gotthardeisenbahn einen Anteil von 57 Prozent am gesamten die Schweiz berührenden Transithandel. Dieses Verhältnis stieg bis 1929 weiter auf 70 Prozent.Hans-Ulrich Schiedt: Entwicklung des [http://www.hls-dhs-dss.ch/textes/d/D14051.php Transitverkehrs] durch die Schweiz. Artikel im HLS, 2011 Erst 2016, also über 130 Jahre später wird diese im Modell gezeigte Streckenführung in einem Hochalpental technisch durch den wesentlich tiefer liegenden Gotthardbasistunnel (57 km Länge der Hauptröhren) mit weniger Steigungen im Verlauf der NEAT überholt werden. Die realistisch funktionierende Modellbahnanlage befindet sich in dem Ortsteil Reichelshofen von Steinsfeld (zwischen Heilbronn, Würzburg und Nürnberg, nordwestlich vom Autobahnkreuz der A 6 und A 7, Ausfahrt Bad Windsheim - Nr. 107). Beschreibung Auf der Anlage von 900 Metern Schienenlänge werden seit 2001 nach Original-Gleisplänen, der Topografie und vielen Gebäudeplänen und -fotografien die Orte und Bahnhöfe Erstfeld und Göschenen im Kanton Uri von Streckenkilometer 41,5 auf 475 m Höhe bis zum km 70,4 auf 1.111 m Höhe nachgebildet. Alle dazwischen liegenden Orte, Gebäude und Anlagen werden maßstäblich und weitgehend originalgetreuer Position in einem historischen Geländemodell des nach Süd-Südwest hinziehenden Reuss-Tals ebenfalls nachgebaut; insbesondere die ehemaligen SBB-Stationen Amsteg-Silenen, Intschi, Gurtnellen und die Spiral- bzw. Kehrtunnel beim Ort Wassen. Der Geländeausbau ist nur zum kleineren Teil noch nicht abgeschlossen. Die Anlage im Modellmaßstab 1:87 (Nenngröße H0) mit 260 qum Grundfläche ist als ein Zweileiter-Digitalsystem mit einem elektron. Stellwerk für die 214 Weichen ausgeführt. Sie befindet sich in ehemals landwirtschaftlich genutzten Gebäuden und folgt zum Großteil deren Außenwänden (eine typische, wenn auch hier viel großzügiger genutzte Anlagenform für Modelleisenbahnen). Verbunden mit dem Geländemodell ist eine Ausstellung von mehreren Hundert bis zu 50 Jahren alten Lokomotiv- und Zug-Garnitur-Modellen (H0, Vitrinen). Die Anlage will die zweispurige Strecke der Gotthardbahn in der Form zeigen, wie sie zwischen 1965 und 1975 tatsächlich betrieben wurde. Also die damals vorhandenen Gebäude und Gleise. Das betrifft neben der Signaltechnik vor allem die Fahrzeug-Auswahl. Es gibt keinen Mix der Fahrzeugtypen quer durch die Jahrzehnte der Eisenbahngeschichte. Es fahren keine Dampf- und keine IC-Garnituren. Auch die inzwischen erbaute Autobahn A2 gibt es im Modell nicht, die in der Realität heute hinter dem Gleisfeld von Göschenen in einen Straßentunnel nach Süden mündet. Die Geleise führen an den Enden jeweils zur Kehre über Gleiswendel in einen Schattenbahnhof (an Stelle der Zulaufstrecken von Arth-Goldau bzw. des Tunnels nach Airolo, TI). Der Schattenbahnhof simuliert die Zugfolgen, die von Norden bzw. aus Italien und dem Valle Leventina kommen.Schweizerische Nordostbahn (NOB), Artikel im HLS von 2011 Die Umlauflänge für den einzelnen Modellzug beträgt 514 m.Technische Angaben auf der Homepage Besonderheiten Vom Reuss-Tal sehen die Betrachtenden jeweils nur die hinter Fluss und Bahnlinie anstehende Talwand. Die andere Talhälfte, Gipfel und dergleichen sind nicht ausgeführt. ref Relief des Massivs ???? ref Auf der Modell-Strecke steigen die Züge auf ca. 135 m Weg insgesamt über 2,5 m in die Höhe. Die Zuschauenden können daneben herlaufen und den Anstieg des Zugs optisch mit vollziehen. Oder sie begleiten z. B. einen Zug mit dem bekannten schweizer Krokodil vom Tunnelmund in Göschenen bis hinunter zur Station Amsteg-Silenen.Seite zur Maschinenfabrik Oerlikon, dem Geburtsort dieses Lokomotiventyps: [http://www.industriegeschichten.ch/gotthard-krokodile.html Gotthard-Krokodile] (Baugeschichte, Verbleib) und [http://www.industriegeschichten.ch/das-krokodil.html Krokodil] (allg.) und Filme von Original-Loks heute Entlang der Strecke liegen zwischen den sieben Ortschaften 22 nachmodellierte Tunnels und Gallerien sowie 46 Brücken, Murenbrücken oder Viadukte. Die Talwände, die mit mehr als 18.600 Bäumen bepflanzt sind, ziehen sich oft hin, ohne dass bei der Vorbeifahrt Spektakuläres zu sehen wäre. Die Züge schlängeln sich neben dem Flussbett sacht an der jeweiligen Talwand entlang. Genau diese Abschnitte machen diese Modellbahn zu etwas Besonderem, Vorbildtreuem, da sie die Dimension des Eingriffs in die Natur des Alpenraums durch den damaligen Bahnbau nachvollziehen lassen. Das ist anders als bei vielen Modellbahnen, die sich bemühen auf jedem Quadratmeter Ausstellungsfläche eine andere bahntechnische Spezialität zu zeigen. mini|Plan zum Pfaffensprung-Spiraltunnel und den zwei Kehrtunnel zum Höhengewinn in dem engen Tal bei Wassen.Seite 356–357 Auch der Spiraltunnel und die beiden Kehrtunnel bei Wassen sind in ihrer Steigung vorbildgerecht. Die Züge benötigen, anders als z. B. im bekannten Verkehrshaus-Modell in Luzern (1959), für ihre Durchfahrt die tatsächlich zu beobachtenden Zeiten. In Luzern drehen die Züge im Tunnel zwei Kreise. Die dortige Höhendifferenz der insgesamt stark verkürzten, sichtbaren Strecke beträgt 1,49 m gegenüber 2,6 m in Reichelshofen. Baubericht bei: [http://www.embl.ch/gotthardmodell.html Die VHS–Gotthardbahn-Modellanlage gebaut durch Mitglieder der EMBL] und bei Eisenbahn Amateur (CH): 1957 ..... Strecke zwi AS nicht gefaltet Über 900 Meter Gleise und .... Andere Im Vergleich mit anderen Modellen dieser Strecke anschrift, etc ?? Siehe auch * Liste öffentlich zugänglicher Modelleisenbahnanlagen ** [miwuLa Einzelnachweis Weblinks Videos, tv Berichte Zeitungen * Beschreibung der [http://de.luzern.wikia.com/wiki/Gotthard-Nordrampe-Modellbahnanlage_in_LU Gotthard-Nordrampen-Modellbahn in der Dauerausstellung im Verkehrshaus der Schweiz in Luzern * ..... miwuLa Medien, www Videos, Filme Achim Walder, 6 Min Einen kurzen Überblick bietet der Film von A. Walder (der vom Zeitschriftenverlag). Pennula.de, 24 Min [http://www.pennula.de/modelleisenbahn-faszination-gotthardbahn.htm Pennula lobt die Anlage und zeigt auf seiner Webseite auch schöne Standfotos der Anlage. Sein Film zeigt leider nicht einen Zuglauf komplett sondern Auschnitte, die für Besucher nach dem Besuch eine gute Erinnerungsstütze sein konnen. Das ist ein Mangel des Films und zugleich sein Stärke. Er vermittel viel von der Ruhe, die die Anlage ausstrahlt. Hier Pennulas YouTubeText: Faszination Gotthardbahn bzw. Gotthard Modellbahn. Eine Modelleisenbahn, die sich ausschließlich mit dem Schwerpunkt Schweiz und Gotthard beschäftigt, ist die Gotthardbahn bzw. die Gotthard-Modellbahn, Europas vorbildgetreueste Modellbahn, die ganz in der Nähe von Rothenburg ob der Tauber in der Spur H0 zu bewundern ist. Auf einer Fläche von knapp 250 qm und mit einer Streckenlänge von 514 m präsentiert sich diese Modellbahnanlage. Zudem sind 46 Brücken bzw. Viadukte sowie 22 Tunnels zu sehen. Gewiß bietet das Miniatur Wunderland in Hamburg weitaus mehr zu sehen, insbesondere die Tag- und Nachtschaltung, aber dafür liegt der Schwerpunkt dieser Modelleisenbahnanlage auf dem Gotthardgebirge und bei den Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB). Insgesamt ist die Modellbahn sehr schön und wird noch laufend vervollständigt und ergänzt, so dass teilweise Baustellen auf der Strecke oder bei einzelnen Stationen zu sehen sind. Zeitschriftenartikel über die Anlage Bilderserien * Fotosammlung vom Ausflug der IG Modellbahn- Schmalspur- und Feldbahnfreunde Niefern-Öschelbronn im Jahr 2010 (Öschelbronn liegt bei Pforzheim; über 50 gut dokumentierte Aufnahmen ! ) * …… * …… * Treue zum Detail wichtiger als schnelles Ausbauende. Fränkischer Anzeiger 2006 ---- ---- ' ' Faszination Gotthardbahn — ist der Eigenname einer Modellbahn-Anlage in dem kleinen Ortsteil Steinsfeld-'Reichelshofen' :(zwischen Heilbronn, Würzburg und Nürnberg, am Autobahnkreuz A 6 und A 7 ). Sie zeigt die letzten 10 Kilometer der Nordrampe der berühmten Eisenbahn-Gebirgsstrecke Gotthardbahn in den Schweizer Alpen weitgehend originalgetreu - besonders in Bezug auf die Steigungen, Brückenbauwerke und die Fahrtdauer. Es ist eine Anlage im Maßstab 1:87 ( H 0 ). Anstelle des Tunnels zur Südseite der Alpen und an Stelle der Zulaufstrecken aus Zürich und Luzern gibt es an beiden Enden des Modells einen durch einen Wendel angebundenen Schattenbahnhof, aus dem abwechselnd großteils vorbildgetreue (manchmal aber verkürzte) Zuggarnituren ins Blickfeld laufen. — ''Baustelle — Artikel in Arbeit '' — Die Idee, oder: das Ziel Die Anlage will die Strecke der Gotthardbahn in der Form zeigen, wie sie zwischen 1960 und 1980 tatsächlich betrieben wurde. Also die damals vorhandenen Gebäude und Gleise. Das betrifft neben der Signaltechnik vor allem die Fahrzeug-Auswahl. Es gibt keinen wilden Mix der Fahrzeugtypen quer durch die Jahrzehnte der Eisenbahngeschichte. Kein Dampf, kein ICE fährt hier hoch. Entlang der Strecke liegen fünf Ortschaften, 22 Tunnels und Gallerien sowie 46 Brücken und Viadukte. Aber es liegen — für die Betrachtenden — da auch einige Meter Fußstrecke nur mit Talwänden, die mit hunderten Bäumen bepflanzt sind. Ohne dass Spektakuläres passiert. Die Zug darf sich neben dem Fluss sachte an der Talwanderung entlang schlängeln. Es sind genau diese Abschnitte, die die Modellbahn zu etwas Besonderem machen. Auch die bekannten Kehrtunnels, die dem Zug einen allmählichen Anstieg im Reuss-Tal erlauben, sind überzeugend (wie in der Realität) platziert und nicht irgendwie wegrationalisiert. Das passiert in anderen verdichtet gebauten Anlagen oft — nicht in Reichelshofen. Das ist schön und vorbildgetreu. Der Zug verschwindet und kommt nach einem Kreis im Berg etwas versetzt in gleicher Fahrtrichtung aber eine Etage höher wieder zum Vorschein. In der Realität ist der Zug dann 1,x km im Berg im Kreis gefahren, was hier etwa 2 Meter Anlagentiefe in einer Ecke der Halle ausmacht. (Es gibt eben doch noch mehr Dinge, die ein Vater oder eine Mutter ihren Knaben erklären können sollte.) Auf der Modell-Strecke steigen die Züge insgesamt über 2,5 m hoch und die Zuschauer können daneben herlaufen und es mit vollziehen. Oder sie begleiten den Zug mit dem Krokodil von Göschenen hinunter bis Amsteg-Silenen (dieser Ort ist noch eine Baustelle). Aber die Gleise sind schon an der richtigen Stelle verlegt. Oder bis nach Erstfeld, dem Anfang der Modellanlage. Hier werden die Schienen nicht übereinander raumsparend an der gleichen Wand quasi gestapelt - eine sonst verwendete Platzspartechnik - sondern fahren immer weiter vorwärts bergan an einer plastisch dargestellten Talwand entlang. Immer weiter. . . Immer weiter. . Immer weiter. über 80 Meter in dieser Richtung bergauf weiter, bis man den Modell-Bahnhof Göschenen erreicht. 360px|rechts Zur Schreibweise - nicht für O - ; Hinweis zum Ortsnamen : Reichelshofen ist ein Ortsteil der bayerischen Gemeinde Steinsfeld. Beide Namen werden mit S in der Mitte geschrieben. Nicht mit Z und auch nicht ohne das S. Auf den Landkarten am besten nach ..... Navis im Auto finden Reichelshofen. Die Teile der Anlage Strecke und die Verwirklichung einer Anlagenidee Über 900 Meter Gleise und mehr als 17.500 Bäume wurden bisher verbaut. Rund zweieinhalb Meter Höhenunterschied überwinden die Züge auf der Strecke durch die beiden Hallen. Es beginnt mit: * Bhf Erstfeld — ganz unten — * Bhf Amsteg-Silenen * Bhf Intschi * Blockstelle Zgraggen * Bhf Gurtnellen * Blockstelle Pfaffensprung * Wassener Doppelschleife * Bhf Wassen (untertunnelter Kirchberg, mehrere Brücken auf verschiedenen Niveaus) * Blockstelle Eggwald * Tunnel xy (Naxberg) * Bhf Göschenen — ganz oben — * Tunnelmund beim Bhf Göschenen * der unter Wendel und Schattenbahnhof bei Erstf.|Schattenbahnhof E und der obere Schattenbahnhof * Ausstellung mit vielen Vitrinen und Dekorationsstücken an den Wänden ** Lokomotiven-Ausstellung *** Zug-Garnituren *** anderes ... * Gastronomie und Umfeld * Die Baugeschichte seit 2000 460px|rechts Bhf Erstfeld Hier gibt es beides: einen relativ realistischen Zugbetrieb neben abgestellten Zügen oder Loks, die einen Bahnhof simulieren, obwohl noch einige Gebäude nur angedeutet werden. Es gibt die Schiebebühne. Jedoch gibt es natürlich keine 20, 30 oder 50 km Zulauf-Strecken von Luzern hoch. Dafür ist ein Gleiswendel zuständig, der diskret eingebaut zu einem Schattenbahnhof unter "Erstfeld" führt, aus dem heraus verschiedene Zug-Garnituren in Erstfeld einlaufen können und dann das entscheidende letzte Stück der Bergstrecke anpacken. 460px|rechts In Erstfeld hat die echte Gotthardbahn seit Beginn ihr Depot (Werkstätten, Abstellflächen) und ihre Zugdrehscheibe mit dem ganzen Drum und Dran fürs notwendige Bahnpersonal. Es ist ein Bahnort. Auf der Reichelshöfer Anlage beginnt die Führung dort. Immer mehr Häuser, die dem Vorbild genau entsprechen, werden aufgebaut. Die Gärtnerei am Bahnhofsausgang, fast komplett, sieht super aus. In einen Teil der Werkstätten gibt es Einblicke. Ein Problem für den Betrachter ist, dass in Erstfeld heute durch den Bau der Basistunnel-Strecke einiges ständig verändert wird. Zur Erinnerung: das Modell bildet die Zeit 1970 ± 10 Jahre ab. Wer die Anlage besucht, wird ab hier Züge auf dem anstrengendsten Teil, dem Anstieg hoch nach Göschenen, begleiten. In Echtzeit ! Man geht um den Ort herum und sieht schon den Bahnhof Amsteg-Silenen da liegen, wo er in Wirklichkeit auch wäre (Aber es ist hier eine ehemalige Scheunenwand) : Bhf Amsteg-Silenen Amsteg-Silenen liegt im Original im Kanton Uri auf einer Höhe von 544 m ü.M. Das Bahnhofsumfeld befindet sich zum kleineren Teil noch im Aufbau (z B der Bahnhofsvorplatz). Die Gleise und die Bahnfunktionen laufen perfekt. Keine Zughalte. Es folgen im Modell der Windgällen-Tunnel und die''' Chärstelenbach-Brücke. ' Man passiert das '''Kraftwerk Amsteg, '''eines von zwei Großkraftwerken der Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB, 1922). Man beachte dort den fast senkrechten Personenaufzug neben den drei dicken Wasser-Fallrohren aus dem Hochspeicher. Am Kraftwerks-Umfeld stehen noch kleinere Arbeiten aus. Das alte Kraftwerk, 1992 aufgegeben, lebt im Modell weiter und ist mit seiner Inneneinrichtung, den Turbinen, dargestellt. Die Besucher erklimmen nun eine kurze Treppe (8 Stufen) zur …… Hier lohnt ein Blick zurück auf die Strecke von "Amsteg" her. Intschi-Reuss-Brücke. Die Brücke wird in ihrem früheren Bauzustand widergegeben. Oberhalb quert die Gotthard-Pass-Straße die Schienen. Bhf Intschi Intschi im Kanton Uri liegt auf '''627' m ü M Höhe. Spurwechsel bei Zgraggen, Zgraggentalbrücke, Relaishaus Zgraggen, Zgraggentunnel, Breiten-Tunnel an. Der Abstand zwischen den beiden letztgenannten Tunneln beträgt beim Vorbild ca. 400 Meter — gerade mal xxx Zentimeter. Im Abschnitt zwischen Intschi und Gurtnellen fehlen zum Original nur noch wenige Häuser. Aber da alles Hand- und Maßarbeit ist, bedeutet das, die Betrachter müssen Geduld haben und dem Zug folgen zur Blockstelle Zgraggen Säckenbrücke, Aecheribach-Gallerie, Mörschlisbach-Gallerie, Gurtnellen-Dorf bzw. zwischen Gurtnellen-Dorf und Gurtnellen-Wiler (741 m.ü.M.). In Gurtnellen-Wiler steht der Bahnhof:460px|rechts Bhf Gurtnellen Die Gleise im Bahnhof Gurtnellen sind funktionsfähig verlegt, die Bahnhofsgebäude sind dem Original gut nachempfunden und entsprechend der Lage im Vorbild aufgestellt. (Auch hier ein Foto-und-Modell-Vergleich) Blockstelle Pfaffensprung 460px|rechts Bhf Wassen Wassen im Kanton Uri, 930 m ü.M. Kraftwerk Wassen, Kohlplatzbach-brücke (danach schwenkt die Trasse nach zum) Kirchbergtunnel … Blockstelle Eggwald Kellerbachbrücke Göschenenreussviadukt unmittelbar vor dem: 460px|rechts Bhf Göschenen Das gesamte Gleisfeld am Bahnhof Göschenen misst xx x xx Meter. Schließlich sollen hier ja lange Güter- und Personen-Züge ebenso Platz finden wie die relativ kurzen Regionalbahnen. Die Bahnhofseinfahrt beginnt bereits auf einem Kunstbauwerk, dem Göschenenreussviadukt. ……… Für die Betrachter sind hier einige spezielle Zuggarnituren und einzelne Fahrzeuge aufgestellt. Zum Beispiel der Sonderzug Orient-… ……… An der südlichen (vom Betrachter linken) Bahnhofsausfahrt folgt die Einfahrt in den Gotthardtunnel. Dieser Streckenteil führt hier nicht zur Südrampe sondern über einen Wendel in den (oberen der beiden S.) Schattenbahnhof ……. 360px|rechts Wendel und Schattenbahnhöfe An der südlichen Bahnhofsausfahrt von Bhf Wasen |Wasen folgt das Tunnelportal und amit im Modell die Zufahrt in einen Wendel zum oberen der beiden Schattenbahnhöfe ……. Er simuliert die Züge, die aus Italien und dem Valle Leventina kommen. Auch hier wechseln verschiedene Zuggarnituren nach einem Fahrplan ab, der für die Betrachter … ständig Neues … Medien, www Videos, Filme Achim Walder, 6 Min Einen kurzen Überblick bietet der Film von A. Walder (der vom Zeitschriftenverlag). Pennula.de, 24 Min Pennula lobt die Anlage und zeigt auf seiner Webseite auch schöne Standfotos der Anlage. Sein Film zeigt leider nicht einen Zuglauf komplett sondern Auschnitte, die für Besucher nach dem Besuch eine gute Erinnerungsstütze sein konnen. Das ist ein Mangel des Films und zugleich sein Stärke. Er vermittel viel von der Ruhe, die die Anlage ausstrahlt. Hier Pennulas YouTubeText: Faszination Gotthardbahn bzw. Gotthard Modellbahn. Eine Modelleisenbahn, die sich ausschließlich mit dem Schwerpunkt Schweiz und Gotthard beschäftigt, ist die Gotthardbahn bzw. die Gotthard-Modellbahn, Europas vorbildgetreueste Modellbahn, die ganz in der Nähe von Rothenburg ob der Tauber in der Spur H0 zu bewundern ist. Auf einer Fläche von knapp 250 qm und mit einer Streckenlänge von 514 m präsentiert sich diese Modellbahnanlage. Zudem sind 46 Brücken bzw. Viadukte sowie 22 Tunnels zu sehen. Gewiß bietet das Miniatur Wunderland in Hamburg weitaus mehr zu sehen, insbesondere die Tag- und Nachtschaltung, aber dafür liegt der Schwerpunkt dieser Modelleisenbahnanlage auf dem Gotthardgebirge und bei den Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB). Insgesamt ist die Modellbahn sehr schön und wird noch laufend vervollständigt und ergänzt, so dass teilweise Baustellen auf der Strecke oder bei einzelnen Stationen zu sehen sind. Zeitschriftenartikel über die Anlage Bilderserien * Fotosammlung vom Ausflug der IG Modellbahn- Schmalspur- und Feldbahnfreunde Niefern-Öschelbronn im Jahr 2010 (Öschelbronn liegt bei Pforzheim; über 50 gut dokumentierte Aufnahmen ! ) * …… * …… * Treue zum Detail wichtiger als schnelles Ausbauende. Fränkischer Anzeiger 2006 460px|rechts Kontakt * Faszination Gotthardbahn * S. Köttgen * Reichelshofen 28 * 91628 Steinsfeld * Telefon 098 65 94 18 98 * E-mail: info@gotthard-modellbahn.de * Fax: 09865 - 941898 Geöffnet: Mittwoch und Freitag: 14:00 - 17:00 Uhr : Samstag und Sonntag: 10:00 - 17:00 Uhr ::: Am 24. und 25.12. 2014 geschlossen. ::: 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag - Am 26.12. 2014 ist von 13:00 - 16:00 Uhr geöffnet. ::: Am 27. und 28.12. ist normal geöffnet. ::: Am 31.12. 2014 von 13:00 - 16:00 Uhr geöffnet. ::: Am Neujahrstag 1. 01. 2015 ist von 13:00 - 16:00 Uhr geöffnet. ::: ::: Achtung Winteröffnung im Januar, Februar '''und März''' 2015 : ::: Mittwochs und Freitags verkürzt: 14:00 - 16:00 Uhr :::::: Samstag und Sonntag normal: 10:00 - 17:00 Uhr :::::: ---- Weblinks * www.gotthard-modellbahn.de (Homepage) Wo - und was gibts da noch? Wo liegt Reichelshofen ? - nicht für O - Dank Computer ist es dann meist kein Problem mehr, die Details gezeigt zu bekommen. Aber zunächst ist es hilfreich zu wissen, dass der Ort Reichelshofen ziemlich zentral in Deutschland liegt. Gut erreichbar. Es gibt zwei grobe Orientierungsmöglichkeiten: • die nächsten größeren Städte: * zwischen Heilbronn, Würzburg und Nürnberg, Oder der Bezug auf''' die benachbarten Autobahnen': * am '''Autobahnkreuz' von der A 6 und der A 7 Die Ausfahrt Bad Windsheim Nr. - liegt nur knapp nördlich von diesem Kreuz und kommt von Süden her nach dem berühmten Rothenburg ob der Tauber. Von da aus nur 4 Kilometer nach Westen (Ziel auf den Straßenschildern über Endsee weiter nach Adelshofen — nicht nach Rothenburg, nicht nach Bad Windsheim (das liegt östlich an der B470). Den Ort Steinsfeld suchen sie eigentlich auch nicht. Tourismus ? Ja, gibt es ... - nicht für O - Was lässt sich touristisch in der Region gut kombinieren? Klar, die Mittelalterstadt Rothenburg mit der enormen Stadtmauer. Und dem enormen Christbaum-Zubhör-Kaufhaus. Das ist im Hochsommer ein absolut stranges Erlebnis, dort einzutreten. Noch besser als die Folter-Schau. Wir sollten es nicht verschweigen: es gibt in Reichelshofen eine Brauerei am Ort: Landwehr-Bräu mit Gasthof (sonst gibt´s dort wirklich fast nichts. Im Ernst.) Für Landschaftsfans oder Rotweinfans: das obere Taubertal (in Richtung Bad Mergentheim). Ein Ausflugslokal nach jeder nächsten Bach-Kurve. Einfach und schön in jeder Jahreszeit. Schwäbisch Hall ist sehenswert als Ort und es gibt die Kh würth. Wertheim im Maintal (BAB Richtung Frankfurt): ein Einkaufs-Eldorado Bildung: in Würzburg das Residenzschloss mit einem (irren) weltberühmten Deckengemälde. Darf es etwas Nürnberg sein? In der Gegend gibt es fast an jeder Ecke schnuckelige Weihnachtsmärkte — nicht nur den einen berühmten. Oder ab Heilbronn das liebliche Neckartal bis Heidelberg entlang fahren, falls ihr Kind in 10 bis 15 Jahren mal studieren soll, dann schauen sie doch schon mal, ob ihnen der Ort gefällt, an dem so viele ihre Herzliebste (m/f) finden (doch wirklich, Studieren macht bindungswillig). Besonders schön im Frühjahr. Fliederblüte, Magnolienzeit usw. Auch gut mit dem Fahrrad ohne Hilfsmotor. Übernachtungen ? a) am Ort b) in Rothenburg c) Schwäbisch Hall oder Weikersheim wären die Geheimtipps gggggg __toc__ sonst 2 Kategorie:H0-Anlage Kategorie:GB Kategorie:de